


Память

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II
Genre: Angst and Drama, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Айден из Кандараса все еще Айден и все еще помнит.
Relationships: Isendra & Aiden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Память

Западные земли казались Изендре отвратительно холодными, мокрыми и серыми — особенно после жаркого Лут Голейна, над которым солнце висело раскаленной золотой монетой. Они плыли сюда почти два месяца, и с каждым днем это самое солнце становилось все тусклее и тусклее, а небо — тяжелее; но что делать! Чародейке из клана Цанн Эсу не пристало жаловаться на погоду.

Особенно, если свою судьбу она выбрала сама.

Стоянка лучниц, куда с некоторым усилием приняли их с Варривом, напоминала маленькую, но хорошо защищенную крепость — ее строили наскоро, но со знанием дела, и простое ограждение из частокола было сделано на совесть. Изендра догадывалась, что дело было не только в частоколе, и стоянка держалась еще и благодаря силам Зераэ — богини, которой поклонялись лучницы.

— Без фокусов, — мрачно предупредила их рыжая Кашья — местная начальница — и отвернулась, резким голосом раздавая приказы своим воительницам. Другая, жрица в фиолетовом, наоборот, устало и ласково им улыбнулась.

— Пусть Зераэ согреет тебя, девочка, — сказала она. — Хотя хорошее одеяло сделает это вернее.

Хорошее одеяло было очень кстати для продрогшей, привыкшей к горячему воздуху Кеджистана Изендры — тем более что практически весь ее багаж, как и она сама, промок под проливным дождем.

Идти им все равно было некуда — Тристрама, куда направлялся торговать Варрив и куда вместе с ним увязалась свободолюбивая, как кошка, Изендра, больше не существовало.

— Уничтожили, — печально сказала Астерия, амазонка с острова Сковос, так же, как и Изендра, застрявшая в этом лагере. — А ведь какой город был... Всем городам город. Что ж теперь с Кандарасом будет, Атулуа великая. Старый король сошел с ума, на молодого, Айдена, как на бога молились. Думали, с ним теперь все у них хорошо будет. Я сама его видела... Я ведь была там тоже, в отряде сестры Морейны. Только она запретила нам в катакомбы идти. Морейна, она такая... Вовек она бы себе не простила, если бы кто-то из сестер погиб. Так они втроем и пошли — Морейна, король и колдун...

— И что было потом? — с жадным любопытством спросила Изендра.

— Что потом... Вернулись. Победили они эту мерзость, а как не победить. Вышли из Собора все израненные — колдун без руки остался, Морейну чуть когтем насквозь не проткнули, а королю лоб разворотили, как только жив остался? Я помню, тогда была середина осени. Листья такие золотые перед Собором, а сам Собор из белого камня. Красиво... Думали, теперь все кончилось и будет только свет. Мы ошиблись, — неожиданно жестко докончила Астерия.

Изендра посмотрела на слабое, наполовину задушенное грузным серым небом солнце и не ответила ничего.

***

Странника она увидела у ворот ранним утром.

Он молча стоял под противным моросящим дождем — высоченный, широкоплечий, лицо скрыто низко надвинутым капюшоном черного плаща; Изендра, бегавшая по поручениям жрицы Акары (она не желала быть нахлебницей и изо всех сил старалась быть полезной), замерла у частокола со склянкой свежего отвара в руке.

— Вы что-то хотели? — спросила она, подойдя к воротам. Стражниц в этот час там не было — позже Изендра пыталась вспомнить, куда они подевались, а главное — почему ей тогда это было совершенно не интересно?

— Да, — спустя какое-то время ответил странник. Он двигал губами как будто с трудом, и его слова звучали так, словно каждое из них он вытаскивал из собственной глотки, как вытаскивают застрявшие в доске гвозди. — Я ищу сестру Морейну. Она здесь? Она среди вас?

— Я не... Нет, — нахмурилась Изендра. — Никого с таким именем здесь нет.

— Ты можешь сказать это точно? — напряженно проговорил он. — Или, может быть, она просто не хочет, чтобы ее находили? Будь честна, кеджистанка. Я не буду ее преследовать. Просто скажи — сестра Морейна здесь, за воротами?

Изендра крепче сжала в пальцах склянку.

— Нет, — наконец твердо ответила она. — Ее здесь нет.

От этих слов по лицу странника прошла легкая судорога; он откинул капюшон, и Изендра едва не попятилась. Когда-то правильные и красивые черты северянина заострились, осунулись; запавшие тускло-синие глаза мрачно горели — и над ними, прямо между широких черных бровей, кровоточила открытая рана.

— Тогда, может быть, — хрипло сказал он, — она погибла там, в Монастыре? Она умерла, сражаясь с отродьями, и вы похоронили ее на том кладбище, о котором она рассказывала?

— Я не знаю... — Изендра грустно покачала головой. — Я тут просто гостья. Мне многого не рассказывают.

— Гостья... — отозвался странник без интереса. — Хорошо. Я могу тебя попросить кое о чем?

— Может быть, — осторожно сказала Изендра.

Ей было откровенно жутко.

— Если ты встретишь где-нибудь сестру Морейну, скажи ей, что Айден из Кандараса — все еще Айден и все еще ее помнит. Я не знаю, сколько еще я продержусь...

Изендра с ужасом увидела, как зеленоватые губы странника окрашиваются алым — кровью, проступившей изо рта.

— ...но я буду бороться. Он может разорвать мое тело, но душу я ему не отдам. Прошу тебя, если где-нибудь ее увидишь... скажи ей. Я думал, я успею, — на его лице появилась гримаса, слегка напоминавшая улыбку. — Но он тащит меня на восток. Жаль. Я надеялся, что хотя бы в последний раз смогу ее увидеть. Ну что же, значит — не судьба...

Изендра молча смотрела, как он разворачивается и уходит — чуть прихрамывая, как будто повредил или натер ногу; когда его силуэт окончательно затерялся в тумане, она почувствовала, как на ее плечо опускается мягкая рука.

— С кем ты говорила, девочка? — негромко спросила Акара.

Изендра обернулась. Голубые глаза верховной жрицы были полны горечи, и ничего, в отличие от нее самой, не спрашивали.

— Странник приходил. Искал сестру Морейну.

Она медленно кивнула.

— Так я и знала... Проклятая... проклятая Андариэль. Адская тварь... И бедный принц Айден. Где же... где наша милая Морейна...

Дождь пошел сильнее — и где-то монотонно завыли живые мертвецы, заполонившие Пустоши, которые теперь навечно, наверное, останутся Кровавыми.

Изендра не знала тогда, что ответ на вопрос Акары найдется очень, очень скоро.


End file.
